


Feathery Feet

by august_anon



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Teasing, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman has decided it's his turn to play with his new tickle spells on the mind palace's favorite emo.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544839
Kudos: 45





	Feathery Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I am very slow at prompt lists and I apologize lol. I'll still accept prompts from this prompt list though! I'm too tired to try and link it here, but if you got on my tumblr (august-anon), then the post this fic is under will have the link!

Roman had been planning to save Virgil for last (or, at least until he’d gotten Patton a few times, maybe before he got Logan), thinking the spells could get a bit scary for him. But then Patton went and spelled him and he  _ enjoyed _ it, so Roman figured he didn’t have to hold back anymore.

After all, it’s not like tickling was an issue for any of them. It was the more  _ being spelled and not knowing what was happening _ that could be an issue, if done at the wrong time.

But Roman recognized a lee mood when he saw one. And Virgil had been rather obvious about his growing mood since Patton had spelled him the other day. Who was Roman to deny him what he wanted?

He flipped through his new spellbook.  _ Floor of Feathers _ could give them a rather fun time… So he memorized the words he needed, hid as best he could behind the stair banister, and watched Virgil relaxing by himself on the couch.

When Virgil finally looked back toward the kitchen and hummed to himself, like he was going to get up and get something, Roman made his move. He smirked and whispered the magic words and watched as Virgil stretched his limbs and stood.

Then shrieked and promptly toppled back onto the couch, feet held high in the air.

Roman had to cover his mouth to hide his evil laughter. He didn’t want to give away his position so soon. He wanted to see how this played out.

Virgil looked down and inspected the ground. Seeing nothing, he glanced back toward the kitchen again with a glare. He stood again and nearly toppled over with another small squeal, but steadied himself after the ticklish feeling presumably faded.

He almost snickered as Virgil took another step and let out a short giggle as he wobbled on his feet. He watched Virgil debate for a few moments before he took a few more steps, walking quicker and giggling harder every time. He tried to sprint into the kitchen and toppled over from how hard he was laughing.

Roman decided to was time to make himself known, chuckling and descending the stairs. “Enjoying yourself, Virgil?” He teased.

Virgil glared up at him through his residual giggles. “What did you do  _ this _ time?”

Roman grinned down at him, offering a hand. “Oh, you know, just a few little magic words.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes. “The new spellbook Patton mentioned.” He took Roman’s hand and giggled again as his feet hit the ground, steadying himself on Roman. “What did you cast on me?”

Roman grabbed both his hands and tugged, forcing Virgil to walk with him into the kitchen. Virgil flinched and laughed with every step, but went willingly with Roman.

“I think you’re protesting a  _ little _ too much, hm? I mean, after all, you’re still walking.”

“Shut up!” Virgil giggled, laughter jumping when Roman made him walk faster for a few steps. “Enough, enough!”

“Alright, alright,” Roman chuckled. He spoke the words to deactivate the spell and Virgil let out a sigh of relief, sagging into Roman’s shoulder for a moment.

“You all are going to kill me with that spellbook.”

“Aw, what would be the fun in that? We’d lose your sweet giggles!”

Roman grinned as Virgil flushed and shoved him away, storming over to the fridge to look through it.

“Shut up,” Virgil grumbled.

“You know,” Roman said casually, leaning against the side of the fridge to loom over Virgil with a smirk. “It would be really fun to try some dancing with that little spell on, don’t you think?”

To Roman’s shock, Virgil stood up to look Roman in the eyes, his own smirk in place. “Careful about telling me your plans, Ro. Might just have to use them against you.”

Roman froze, cheeks going pink. Virgil laughed and grabbed a couple cheese sticks from the fridge, making his way back to the couch.

“See you later, Roman~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you like, and come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
